


Anytime, Poppins

by Lexasyellowpellow



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Very light angst like just a pinch I swear, brief mention of Edmund sort of, im never gonna get over them, they’re just so cute, they’re so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexasyellowpellow/pseuds/Lexasyellowpellow
Summary: Dani says she told Jamie before about her fiancé, but we never saw that conversation on the show. This would fit in later on the same day that Jamie finds Dani having a panic attack in front of the house.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Anytime, Poppins

“Feelin better, Poppins?”

Dani whirled around to see the gardener leaning against the door frame looking at her with concern and a hint of something that made Dani’s stomach jump. “I- um. Yea. It was nothing really. I’m fine, I’m sorry you had to see me like that,” she blushed, eyes unable to meet Jamie’s.

Jamie scoffed, “None of that. Like I said before, I cry all the time. Nothin to be embarrassed about.” Jamie stepped into the room and smiled softly, stopping to stand in front of the au pair, a little closer than strictly necessary.

The effect of Jamie’s close proximity was instant. Dani’s cheeks went impossibly redder and she sucked in a slow steadying breath trying to calm her suddenly erratic heartbeat. Her tongue slid out to wet her bottom lip and Jamie’s eyes became transfixed on Dani’s lips causing a similar red color to tint her own cheeks.

Jamie cleared her throat, “So uh, what did the little gremlins do to upset ya so much?”

Dani sighed thinking back to the events of the morning. “You’ll laugh.”

Jamie’s eyes locked onto Dani’s, “I won’t.”

Dani smiled and looked away nervously. “She wasn’t even trying to upset me. I - I don’t think she’d ever actually try to upset me.” Jamie just stood patiently watching Dani, waiting for her to continue. Dani sighed in frustration at the memory, “Flora, I mean. She found a pair of glasses in my room and she was wearing them. I know that doesn’t sound like a big deal. It’s just,” she paused, suddenly feeling a little awkward about telling the next bit of information to the gardener, who she really hardly knew. She bit her bottom lip and tried again, “I was engaged. The glasses they...Well anyway, I’m not anymore, obviously, but it just caught me off guard is all.” She winced, realizing her words made very little sense but by the look on Jamie’s face she hadn’t minded.

“Engaged, eh?” Jamie’s expression had become rather unreadable. Dani detected curiosity but with something beneath it that wasn’t ready to be known yet.

“I, um. I haven’t told anyone else here about it.”

Jamie reached out a hand and rested it comfortingly on Dani’s shoulder, noting how Dani’s eyes fluttered closed at her touch, “Hey, Poppins. It’s okay. We don’t have to talk about it. I’m glad you told me, but don’t think ya have to talk about anything you’re not ready to. We all got a past.”

Dani smiled and her eyes traveled from Jamie’s eyes to Jamie’s hand on her shoulder and very subtly to Jamie’s lips before she caught herself and looked shyly at the ground. If Jamie had seen Dani eyeing her lips she didn’t comment on it and managed to maintain her usual composure. “Thank you,” Dani said her voice quieter than usual and full of sincerity.

Jamie removed her hand from Dani’s shoulder and found that she missed the contact almost instantly, “Anytime.” Jamie paused a beat, considering before adding, “Really, Dani. Anytime.” She walked out of the room before Dani could fully process what she’d said, a blush creeping across her cheeks and a swear ready to tumble from her lips.

Dani blinked rapidly watching Jamie leave but not registering it happening in the moment. It felt like her brain was short circuiting. “Well, fuck,” she muttered shaking her head, “That was...” Dani smiled to herself unable to find words to describe what she was feeling. Luckily, it would soon be dinner time and getting the kids ready would be a welcome distraction. “Plus, Jamie will probably be at dinner,” Dani found herself thinking unable to stop her mind from wandering back to the gardener.

“Miss Clayton! Where are you?” Flora’s little voice shouted from down the hall.

Dani sighed as she was jostled from her thoughts. “I’ll be right there, Flora,” she called out. To herself, she said, “Tonight. I have to know for sure if she- if I can do this.” Dani felt a little emboldened and stepped from the room to find Flora, the promise of seeing Jamie again tonight bringing an airiness to her steps that hadn’t been there in years, perhaps that had never been there at all.


End file.
